The present invention generally relates to labels, such as indexing tabs, tags, flags, markers and the like which are transferred from a carrier sheet onto a document, file folder, sheets of material or other surface to be labeled. More particularly, the labels are removably and self-adhesively secured to a carrier sheet which has a standard, predetermined size compatible for use with a computer based software program or word-processor template pre-configured to print indicia on the labels using computer compatible laser printers, inkjet printers, thermal resistive transfer printers, custom label printers, impact printers, and similar printing devices.
Efforts have been made in the past to develop labeling which is compatible with a variety of computer printers for printing of indicia directly on the labels for creating custom labels having a professional appearance. One such product is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,261 issued to Cusack et al. on Aug. 4, 1992 which discloses an index tab label assembly having a divider sheet with an integral tab protruding from a side edge. The assembly includes a sheet of pressure sensitive label material affixed with a releasable, pressure sensitive adhesive to a backing sheet. The label material is perforated in a series of rows and columns thereby creating labels sized to fit over the integral tabs of the dividers. The sheet is passed through a laser printer or similar printing device to print indicia on the label material. Thereafter, the individual labels are peeled from the backing sheet and affixed to the integral tabs to create custom labeled divider tabs.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,587 issued to Bishop et al. on Nov. 5, 1996 is a sheet stock assembly compatible for use with computer printers to print indicia on the sheet stock. In one embodiment, a backing sheet is formed with a label material which in combination are pre-scored with perforations to form peelable labels having various desired shapes and sizes. After printing on the label material has been completed, the label is peeled apart from the backing sheet and affixed with a pressure sensitive adhesive to a desired document surface. In another embodiment, the sheet stock assembly comprises a heavy weight paper stock fabricated with pre-scored perforation having the shape of either a file divider card or a Rolodex.TM. type address card. Once indicia have been printed on the blank sheet stock, the sheet stock may be separated at the perforations forming the respective file divider sheet or address card. The leftover material removed when the perforations are separated is discarded.
Similar methods and devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,435 issued to Kline on Apr. 2, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,600 issued to Yellin et al. on Dec. 24, 1985, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,676 issued to Donnelly et al. on Jun. 23, 1992.
In general, the heretofore known systems fail to provide labeling that is compatible with modern printers such as laser, inkjet, thermal resistive transfer and impact devices, in that the temperatures, pressures and/or contortions encountered therein or the ink used whereby yield unsatisfactory results. This may be manifested in either poor print quality, curling, peeling or adversely effected adhesive properties. Moreover, the label configuration may be unsuitable for indexing previously bound documents, may not offer sufficient versatility, may result in an inordinate amount of wastage or may be inconvenient to use.